The Dreamers Game
The Pasta I was born in a small town in Georgia my family was middle class with my Mom staying at home and my Dad working in marketing at a car company. When I was about 12 I was into video games,(mostly Pokémon) tennis and, basketball; when one day my dad brought home a computer game he found on his way home, after he stopped at Goodwill he gave it to me as an early birthday gift. At the time I wasn't into computer games except a few educational games. The game was in good condition for coming from a thrift shop. The game looked almost new but it was in an abnormally large box. The game cover was a light gray with a dull white cloud with black lettering stating the title The Dreamers Game. The box had no publisher or even what computers it could play on; which I thought was strange but I opened it none the less. Inside the box was a normal jewel case with the title of the game on it, but even stranger on top of the case was a picture which looked like plain static like on a TV. I quickly put the game into my computer and after installing it I started to play. The game was playing music like dripping water; the game brought up some text which read "for the full game effect," stare at the included picture for 20 second. So I grabbed the picture and looked at it and when 20 seconds where up the text left with an almost Redead like scream, and the game began. With the title screen which had the choices of play, sleep, and options sleep was ghosted out so I selected play. The game began with in a third person perspective your character (a blonde haired boy in jeans and a red t-shirt) was in a dark room with a single purple curtain and a bed. I went to the bed because the title suggested it so I clicked the bed "I wish I hadn't through “and the game screamed at me. After the screaming was done my character stared at me with white eyes with blood dripping from them and the turned back around. This made me a little nervous but I didn’t want this game to be a waste so, I clicked the purple window my character walked through the window, into a land much worse than anything I had ever seen. The room was flesh colored with human faces built into the wall with looks of terror on their faces the ground was black with red crack through it. My character fell to the ground holding his head as in a headache. After a minuet of this carrying on he slowly got up I was confused on why the sudden headache had came. The I saw it a black monster with silver wings with red tipped spikes on the end of each wings he seemed to be screaching, he had a mutilated looking face almost like a human but with a long drooping mouth with two rows of sharp teeth he had tiny gold bird talons for feet. He quickly lunged at me and before he got to me I clicked the escape key and got back to the title screen which now had a black cloud and red lettering and now the dream option was open. After a full ten minutes of considering if I should click it. I decided I would try it for only a few seconds then exit the game. I hesitantly clicked the sleep option. Not knowing that I would soon regret it. The screen cut to black and it started talking in a demonic tone it was scarily comforting, soon I started nodding of I tried to get out of my chair but the haunting music kept me down, like a weight. Soon I fell asleep; into a dream I would never forget, not in my life. I was in a room like my own, plain with a bed and a window and a door. Except my door was missing replaced with the picture from the box. As I walked towards the picture it seemed to pull me in and to my surprise I walked through the picture the second room from the game was their but instead of being on the floor I was in the sky flying it seemed. I looked down and saw the character from the game. Against my will I lunged at him and to my horror I devoured him his blood on my skin. I soon realized I was the monster I had attacked my player I tried to wake up but before I could I dived into a crack in the floor. Past the crack was a horror I wish I could forget is was a fiery hellish area filled with lava, black walls and disfigured monsters human like with instead of hands they had sharpened bones, they lunged at me. Then I woke up; I was scared I was sweating I was cold. My computer, when I tried to turn it on, it had a blood red screen. I tried to get the disc out but the disc slot was stuck I tried to run out of the room but before I reached the door. I saw the previously covered in static picture now had the horrible image of the monster flying into the hellish area. I grabbed the picture and ran to my garage and tried to burn it but it would not go away. I tried shredding it, smashing it, and even ripping it but it wouldn't be ruined, couldn't be ruined. I quickly ran from it and back to the computer, the screen was now blank but soon came up with the text which was being read in a rasping voice "thanks for playing." After that day I have lost the ability to sleep because the dream always returns. I have given up on video games and computers and I try to get help but I can’t shake the dream. Also the picture always returns you can't get rid of it, it always comes back to you. Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game